The Chances of a Miracle Censored
by Shusuika
Summary: Story inspired by chapter 459 of Naruto Manga. This is yaoi of NarutoxSasuke, and is fantasy, romance, fluff, and many other genres. Does not follow storyline.
1. 01Amazing

The Chances of a Miracle

This fiction was inspired by the Naruto Manga chapter 459, and has some slight spoiler on the story that hasn't come up in the anime, but because I haven't read the manga in an exact order so I have no idea what's really happening in the Naruto world, for which 20% is true, and the remaining 80% is just fictional. Also this is a yaoi Naruto and Sasuke couple, so you are warned for the second time because the summary outside has warned you first hand. Also this story has no intention of following the storyline of the manga, but take a rather different path of fantasy and fur. Go figure how I got inspiration from one chapter read during mid-night.

For the record, this story has sexual content at the end, but there is a Censored version, like the name implies. The Uncensored version is found at M-Rated section, with the exact name "The Chances of a Miracle Uncensored".

Chapter 01 - Amazing

Naruto lay on the floor of a room he had rented when he had reached the Land of Iron. He was all alone and it was fine by him. After all life was falling like a sand castle near the ocean's water. Yet he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Sasuke left him to avenge his clan, placing himself in danger when joining with Orochimaru. Later Naruto came to discover that Sasuke remained alive after three years and continued after his brother. Naruto closed his eyes in defeat, for he could not figure out why Sasuke would still not go back to the village, to them, no, scratch that, to him…

He killed his brother like he wished all along and was not here. What else did he needed to accomplish yet?

Naruto rolled over to lay on his side, being washed over in grim emotions. He was so glad that he was really alone. He could not handle another second in the same room with his team. He had nothing against Sai, but that man would do the strangest things to try and help Naruto, and they were rather uncomfortable, such as leaning face to face too closely.

As for Sakura, that fool would not notice Naruto's hints no matter what, and would always bring him down either verbally or physically. Naruto, being alone in this room had him realized something. The one he would always miss the most was Sasuke. He could no longer feel tender feelings towards Sakura, not after all these years dealing with heavy punches. And there was someone who had knowledged him. Hinata confessed to Naruto during a death facing moment. And gods forgive him, Naruto was blind and still is, for he cannot love back such a sweet and caring person, he thought.

It was settled: he wanted Sasuke more than anything.

But such a difficult task it was. That fool is a missing nin and his death was decided, furthermore he is working for Akatsuki. Naruto's taken quite the beating for Sasuke. He would not give Sasuke away even if all hell's fire came trashing down at his body. In fact he would hide Sasuke, even run from the country.

Anything for him…

And again, it was so difficult to do so. That man was harder to find than a needle in a haystack. Naruto had no idea where Sasuke was.

"What do you want the most?"

To be continued….


	2. 02Wish

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 02 - Wish

"What do you want the most?"

Suddenly a strange voice revealed itself behind Naruto, and with widened eyes he attempted to turn so he could face this visitor. To his further surprise, two strong arms wrap themselves around Naruto's waist, and he freezes when a face comes to rest against his neck.

"Who are you?"

Naruto demands, knowing this is not Sasuke, even if deep inside his heart wished it was, he could not be eluded right now. The scent or the aura around this stranger was nowhere near close to the ones of Sasuke. Not even the voice. He could hear the stranger chuckle. It was like he could hear his thoughts.

"So tell me. What do you want the most?"

Naruto got annoyed. Who did this guy think he is to demand him of such a secret thing?

"I can help you get it."

He answered Naruto's mind question which perked his curiosity to its peak.

"How can you help me?"

Naruto asked thoughtfully. Was it true? Was it a trick? He could feel the man behind him shift slightly.

"I have my ways, also…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And…?"

The man leaned closer to his ear allowing Naruto to spot what looked like brown hair. The man continued whispering.

"I know where your precious thing is…"

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew where Sasuke was. Furthermore he knew what he wanted most than anything.

"But I cannot do anything if you don't tell me your wish."

The man insisted.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. This idiot wanted him to admit it out, even knowing what he wanted. He did not know this stranger to trust him, but he stated knowing where Sasuke was, that Naruto could not ignore.

"So?"

The man simply said, obviously getting tired of waiting. Naruto sighed. He wanted so bad to know, His heart wanted so bad to trust this man so he could find "Sasuke."

Naruto froze when that name slip through his lips. He could feel that man smirk against his ear and tensed at the possible outcome.

"You shall have him, for it's your wish."

He spoke and within the second Naruto felt somewhat lighter. He could no longer feel that stranger's breathing, nor the arms. Finally Naruto was able to move and allowed himself to get up quickly to scan the room only to find it empty. He stood in silent. That man was gone like the wind and there was no trace of his existence.

Naruto's heart refused to even dare think it was a dream. He wished with all his might that that man would bring Sasuke like he promised.

Meanwhile Sakura was crying her eyes out like a pig on a barbeque at her ultimate revelation that Sai none so gently told her. Because this does not matter much, again meanwhile at a secret meeting full of 'Kages', in which included Gaara, Sasuke stood quietly, sharingan activated, spying on the political event.

To be continued….


	3. 03Forced

The Chances of a Miracle

It cheers me up watching how the story is added to the favorite list, but if possible, please take your time to let me know what do you like about the story, not like, what did you expect, were you surprised, disappointed, etc.

Chapter 03 - Forced

Sasuke stood quietly, sharingan activated, spying on the political event.

This extremely boring mission Madara had ordered Sasuke to perform was vital for his newly goal: the destruction of Konoha. But something was wrong now, and Sasuke could feel it…the figures down there seemed to move slower than normal as if time was freezing. And indeed it was. Sasuke suspected this to be a powerful sort of jutsu at hand, and obviously from an intruder other than himself. For some reason it did not affect the raven haired man, bringing Sasuke to suspect this intruder to be aiming at him. It was not surprising, because Sasuke was fully aware that his actions had brought some forces to hunt for his head. He scanned the small area he was sited with his red eyes that could sink into the darkness, but could not spot any physical form, just the presence of another. And it was so close that he couldn't pin-point its location.

"You have played this game long enough."

A voice from behind alerted Sasuke, whom tried to switch positions with his amazing speed. He looked in front of him with his calm gaze just to find nothing. From inside, his heart raced slightly, but the outside remained cool but not as calm. That intruder managed to remain behind him like a shadow, which annoyed Sasuke. He tried again, and with smooth feet moves, he was once again behind that intruder, he thought again. That intruder was messing with him, and Sasuke did not like it one bit. It meant this stranger was a strong opponent.

Someone who stood in the way of his mission's success had to be eliminated immediately. But considering that the many 'Kages' down there still remained 'frozen' in time, Sasuke could take his time teaching this fool a lesson.

"Come with me. He's waiting."

The intruder spoke demandingly, and Sasuke this time turned around to come face to face with that stranger. It was frustrating that even with the sharingan he could not see his face. Why not? And who is waiting? Things were proving to be too strange for Sasuke, but before he could mouth his questions, the man in front spoke.

"You know exactly who is waiting."

Sasuke snorted. There was only one idiot he could think of that would always insist on his return.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke spoke in a bored arrogant way, watching the head move as if nodding. It intrigued Sasuke that this man's silhouette was darker than the small area they were in, even with the faint light peeking inside.

"You have no choice, Sasuke. This is what he wished for."

The man stated and the next second, long slim forms that seemed to represent vines revealed themselves from the ground Sasuke was on and before he could move any single inch, his whole body was entangled in a mass of vines, like ropes. His arms were behind his back, keeping him immobilized, as well his legs. But the most vital part, his eyes were forbidden of sight and there he stood helpless. Sasuke would not dare to move because he could feel sharp edges poking at his vital parts, and in a cowardly way, both his eyes were in danger. Any false move would result in both ripped eyes, something Sasuke could not afford and so he remained still, waiting.

What would happen next? Was he going to be taken to that foolish blonde of his?! Pathetic…It was a useless effort, because no one will truly convince Sasuke to forgive Konoha, and surely not Naruto. He would never understand Sasuke's reasons because he loves this disgusting place filled with countless equal idiotic people.

"Your wish is here."

To be continued….


	4. 04 Back Together

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 04 – Back Together

"Your wish is here."

Sasuke heard that voice speak…and the scents around seemed different somehow. Did that man performed some sort of teleportation jutsu? Sasuke was sure of it because he had only been imprisoned in one minute and the next he could hear a very familiar voice.

"What have you done to Sasuke?!"

Naruto demanded shocked to see his dear raven haired 'friend' trapped like some wild beast.

"It had to be done, or did you actually believed Sasuke would come willingly?"

That stranger's voice spoke, and Sasuke just stood there, after all what other choice did he had? But the moment he is freed, Naruto will get quite the earful for this.

"Well, that's true but, release him."

Naruto asked the stranger with a hint of disbelief that Sasuke noted on his voice.

"Of course."

The next thing both Naruto and Sasuke knew, that man snapped his fingers and the blonde man witnessed Sasuke's body glowing a strange white that covered his whole body. As for Sasuke he could feel himself float as if in space, and some kind of pressure inside his mind. That light surrounded the whole room and within a flash it was gone. And so was that stranger. Only Naruto and Sasuke remained, but something was different. It was not the fact that all those vines were gone, but something much serious. Naruto's eyes widened in terror when they landed on Sasuke's form lying on the floor, or rather, what remained of him. Naruto could only see clothes, but no sign of Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

To be continued….


	5. 05 13

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 05 - 13

"Sasuke?"

Naruto tried with a trembling voice, afraid like never before. He could not have died, right? The blonde's heart skip a beat when he saw the clothes move. So he was still alive? Naruto wondered, now filled with hope as he stepped over to the lump under the clothes, that kept on moving. Naruto cautiously bent down on his knees in front of Sasuke's clothes, and ever so gently, as if afraid to damage whatever it was, lifted the white shirt to stop deep black hair that stick in a spiky way at the back.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto called out, and watched this figure lift its head to reveal Sasuke…a younger Sasuke. The blonde gasped. This was the Sasuke in his 13, that loving age when they first became a team. Was it even possible?! What had that man done to Sasuke?!

Naruto's mind screamed to look for a valid explanation, but the only thing he could do was put the blames on that stranger. The moment Sasuke was there, he was gone. Well, not quite gone in the true sense of the word. Naruto came down to earth to notice the intense gaze that boy was giving him. This is Sasuke, right?

"Sasuke?"

Naruto tried again and as if answering, that boy crawled out of those clothes, head out and shoulders now more visible, and…ears?

Naruto blinked. It was indeed big black ears poking out of Sasuke's head. Kitty ears? What had that man done to Sasuke? The boy tilted his head and sat up properly, revealing and exposing his bare body, which brought Naruto to blush and bring the big white shirt to cover Sasuke up, and as an addition, a newly found tail freed itself and stood up proudly, bringing Naruto close to faint.

He wanted Sasuke back, but like this?! Even if he is insanely adorable, it's just wrong, but damn, he is so cute! Those ears, that big shirt hanging on his shoulders, the way he is sitting with his hands between his legs, and that fluffy tail. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Who are you, mew?"

To be continued….


	6. 06 Questions

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 06 - Questions

"Who are you, mew?"

Naruto heard that sweet voice speak for the first time since Sasuke's unique transformation, and it's softer, like it was when Sasuke was 13. But this question meant Sasuke did not remember him? Again what had that stranger done to Sasuke!

"Hey, answer me! Mew!"

Ever the same arrogant and impatient Sasuke, Naruto sighed in relief.

He would not have Sasuke any other way.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde answered watching the kitten-boy nod his head.

"And how do you know my name?"

Sasuke inquired.

"Well, hum…"

Now what would Naruto say? He knew Sasuke was no fool even at a young age, so Naruto had to think of something reliable, but what? Wait a minute, if Sasuke remember his own name, what else does he remember?

"You mean you don't remember me?"

Naruto tried, watching Sasuke shake his head, his ears flowing side to side.

"No, I don't. Should I?"

"Yes, Sasuke, we are teammates!"

Naruto stated, hoping that Sasuke would buy that half-lie, half-truth.

"We are? Since when?

"Geez, where has your head been to lately?"

Naruto teased, trying his best to sound truthful. The last thing he needed was a scared and confused Sasuke, and he needed the boy to trust him.

"We are ninjas of Konoha and we work together, Sasuke."

"But you're older than me"

Naruto swallowed mentally.

"Well, that is…"

Sasuke interrupted.

"It's because I'm an Uchiha, right?"

Naruto sighed mentally now; Sasuke saved him with that one.

"Yes, that's right, but how can you not remember meeting me?"

Naruto whined, watching Sasuke scratch his head.

"Well, sorry. I have a lot in my mind."

Naruto became grim at that. He could guess now that Sasuke's memories had stopped at when his brother commit his crimes and stole Sasuke's childhood.

"Don't look at me like that! Mew!"

Sasuke spat annoyed, which caught Naruto by surprise. He did not meant to stare, if that's what offended the boy.

"You probably know what happened to my clan, but I'm fine. I survived after all."

Naruto could sense the sadness in the boy's voice and it ached his heart, making him wish to just take all the pain away…wait! This is his chance to do that! Naruto beamed from inside. He was going to give Sasuke a reason to stay and forget his foolish revenge that had already been fulfilled.

"Sasuke, I will protect you!"

unusual. But the raven haired boy did not wanted to sound rude so he just nodded.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde, blinking in disbelief. They just met and this weird man

is promising him protection like…like… he wasn't sure of what exactly, it was just

"Thanks."

To be continued….


	7. 07 Promises

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 07 - Promises

"Thanks."

"No problem, Sasuke."

Naruto hit his own chest with the thumb pointing at himself, filled with determination. This would be his mission of life, and nothing, not even Raikage, nor Danzo will stop him. Hell if Sakura will dare to even take Sasuke for herself alone. Finally he had Sasuke, and he would be the biggest fool in the whole world if he let Sasuke go, again. Naruto grinned deviously in his mind watching Sasuke scanning the room, his tail now lying on the floor beside him, with the little tip tapping on the floor.

"Where are we?"

Sasuke inquired, bringing Naruto down to earth from his new list of 'to do', and he smiled at the boy in front of him.

"We are in the Land of Iron."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yep."

"Why?"

Naruto crossed his arms in deep thought. He had come here with a goal, but anything other than Sasuke sounded worthless to do. Also Sasuke was not safe with those idiots chasing after him either for being a missing nin or for causing misfortune to their lives. Not to mention his new…feline form. Naruto was not sure if Sasuke was capable of defending himself, if he did not remember anything other than losing his family 'recently'.

"Hey, wake up! Mew!"

Sasuke spat annoyed at the blonde's constant daydreams, and Naruto scratched his head apologizing, also thinking of an excuse to tell him. He did not liked to lie at all, but he also did not wish to confuse Sasuke any further, so he had to go along with it. The blonde came up with something that was needed to do. He needed to find that man that had caused this…transformation on Sasuke's body and mind. Seriously, no matter how cute Sasuke is, he couldn't remain like this right? Naruto knew it would be trouble if anyone seen cat ears and tail on this boy. But the problem will be to conceal these feline parts of his.

"Sorry, Sasuke. We are on a quest to…find someone…"

He looked at Sasuke. Usually he could think of good strategies during the tension of battle, but this tension was way different to deal with.

"But I find it strange that you don't remember, Sasuke."

Naruto continued, now forming up a new idea.

"Are you really ok?"

He knew Sasuke liked to act tough; it was just in his blood. He watched Sasuke puff his cheeks and cross his arms, which caused the white shirt to fall off his shoulders to his waists. Oh god… Naruto thought.

"I told you, I'm fine, didn't I. Of course I remember!"

Naruto now was sure that that stranger did not only took Sasuke's memory, but some pieces of his brain as well. Unless Sasuke is truly this childish. Naruto felt his heart warm up and at the same time sadden. He was more naïve than Sasuke was, so he never noticed it much, but now he learned this part of Sasuke, and he knew he would find out more.

"So you do remember, good. Then we're going to head out tomorrow."

Naruto stated, carrying on the little lie by raising his arm up in the air, seriously trying to ignore the extremely cute state Sasuke was in. He was almost bare again.

"Why tomorrow?"

This time Naruto didn't need to make up a great lie, for it was obvious.

"Well, you need new clothes. The ones you have on you are too big."

Sasuke looked down at the white shirt and lift it up.

"This isn't mine."

"Well you borrowed it from…someone, yeah."

But Naruto stopped. He could not take a naked boy shopping. What would the perverted men even dare to think? Oh gross, no way. Naruto had to shop for clothes for Sasuke alone.

"Listen, since you can't go out like that, I'll do the shopping."

"You?"

"Yeah, why? You don't trust me?"

Sasuke was unsure of what to say. He certainly did not know this man and it was rather suspicious, but what choice did he had? It was better than the pitiful stares of the people in that village, whatever it is called. Kono or something. Sasuke shrugged at his teammate.

"I like blue, black and gray; I hope you don't buy me flashy colors like the ones you're wearing."

Sasuke stated in a matter of fact, and Naruto chuckled. He was talking about his former clothes for sure.

"You sure know what you want, eh?"

"Yeah, also I want my clan symbol, the Uchiha clan to be on it."

Naruto brought one hand to his mouth, thinking.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Great, thanks."

Naruto nodded smiling. That symbol meant nothing because it was just that, a symbol, but if it meant to make Sasuke happy, then so be it.

"So, I'll be back as soon as possible, ne."

Sasuke nodded watching him walk out the door. So he was left alone in the room, his ears flicking as if trying to catch any other sound than his own breathing.

To be continued….


	8. 08 Shopping

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 08 - Shopping

Sasuke nodded watching him walk out the door. So he was left alone in the room, his ears flicking as if trying to catch any other sound than his own breathing.

Naruto meanwhile walked around the place in search for a tailor or a dressmaker, well anyone would do as long they could create the clothes Sasuke wished for. Also how would he cover up the boy's new additions? A hat would cover the ears, but what about the tail? Because it's a part of him now, it just moves according to his emotions.

After some hours, Naruto walked back to his rented room, carrying the bag of newly made clothes just for Sasuke's size, that he still remember so well after all these years. He and Sasuke used to wear the same number.

When Naruto stepped into the room his eyes widened. The sofa had been ripped to pieces, cotton and wires poking out of the sheets that kept it in place.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto looked over, his blood rushing on his face. He hoped this was not some intruder who had found Sasuke while he was away. He really didn't think so, but he wanted to be sure of it. Naruto heard a mewling sound and followed it to the kitchen just to gasp at the sight of the naked kitten sitting in front of the open fridge and drinking to his heart's content the bottle of milk.

The boy stopped when he noticed Naruto and looked up, shooting a glare at him.

"Where have you been! I was so hungry!"

Sasuke whined with a small pout on his lips, and Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart melt.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I brought your clothes."

Naruto handed over the bag at Sasuke, trying to avoid staring at his bare form, and felt Sasuke yank the bag away from his hand and peeking inside.

"Hm, they look alright."

Naruto knew Sasuke would like the clothes he always wore in the past. Sadly Naruto had to turn around and wait for the feline boy to dress up, since he wasn't really aware of what his nakedness was doing to poor Naruto.

After a while Naruto heard Sasuke mutter something and turned to look at a fully dressed raven haired boy. He really forgot how Sasuke looked in those 'old' clothes.

"I like them."

"That's great, Sasuke."

Naruto stated, smiling and noticed Sasuke did not touched a certain missing piece of clothing he had bought to him.

"Hey, you forgot this."

Naruto said and pulled out a hat, earning Sasuke a questioning stare at the piece of clothing.

"You know, to cover your ears."

"Why do I need to hide my ears?"

Sasuke asked, not quite understanding, but taking a hold on the hat anyways, eying it carefully. It was a dark blue color with some symbol carved on it that he did not recognized, but it looked cool somehow. So before Naruto could answer Sasuke placed the hat on his head and took a peek on the mirror.

"Nevermind, I like it too."

Naruto nodded in appreciation. Less one problem to solve, except…that tail. He felt a yawn come out of his mouth and did not bother to keep it, so he stretched along with the wide open mouth. Then he noticed he gave the boy the same feeling and smiled. They both deserved a good night's rest after what happened.

"Time to bed, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up and shrugged, taking the hat off of his head and leaving it on the table. Naruto somehow knew they were going to sleep on the floor. Somehow he had the feeling that feline boy also wrecked the bed, besides he couldn't share it with Sasuke, even if he secretly wanted to. Luckily this room had like four spare futons. He lay them on the floor, one next to another, and made Sasuke perform the usual ritual of washing before bedding.

But cat's dislike water, mainly baths. Sasuke's fur stick up like grass and hissed loudly when Naruto mentioned the bath and ran away before the blonde could do anything.

"Huh, Sasuke!"

Naruto chased after the cat in fear he would leave the room, but to no avail. Sasuke still retained his speedy moves, even if he seemed to not realize it. So Naruto had to think and fast, immediately retreating. Sasuke noted this and watched with curious eyes, raising an eyebrow. Naruto giggled in his mind; this plan would not fail! The blonde had found the flowers from the vase on top of the table and used it as a bait to catch Sasuke. He stood very close to the door frame, but avoided being seen and proceed to shake the flower in sight.

Sasuke's iris widened open when he spot his 'prey' and readied himself to catch it. It was not long that Naruto saw Sasuke jump out of nowhere to catch the poor flower, and before any second would pass by, he quickly grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the bathroom, ignoring the helpless mewling and hissing and struggling from the boy.

"Quiet, Sasuke. It's not so bad."

Naruto reassured and locked the door with the key, allowing Sasuke to roam freely in the bathroom. Then it started. The blonde filled the tub with warm water, and the boy stood in one corner watching in terror his demise.

"So good."

Naruto spoke in delight, earning Sasuke's attention.

"Wow, this water is so warm. Heh, heh, I can't wait to get in."

He continued in a sing-song tone, managing to make Sasuke very curious, and watched how he took step by step cautiously.

"Here, Sasuke. The water is really warm, see?"

Naruto brought his wet hand from the tub and held it in front of Sasuke who sniffed at the scent and licked it slowly.

"See?"

Sasuke huffed in embarrassment and turned his head away, earning a smile from Naruto.

"You go first, Sasuke."

Naruto got up and away from the tub, his back facing the boy as if waiting. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at the tub. He really didn't wanted to smell bad so he took away his new clothes and slowly put his feet in the water. Since Naruto could hear water splashing, he spoke.

"How is it?"

"Huh, it's fine."

Sasuke stated.

"If you need help…let me know."

Naruto blushed, because if Sasuke did needed help, then Naruto would have to face him and…do…things.

"I will."

The boy spoke and Naruto listened quietly to the sounds of movement of water, body or bottles of shampoo.

"Ow."

To be continued….


	9. 09 Nightmares

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 09 - Nightmares

"Ow."

Naruto quickly turned around to spot Sasuke in distress because of his eye. The chemical liquid must have slipped inside. Naruto quickly turned the water on and lead Sasuke's hands to it.

"Here, wash it off, Sasuke."

Sasuke did as he was told, and after many rubs and splashes, the burning was gone. Naruto sighed in relief, and pat Sasuke's wet back.

"Thanks."

Naruto nodded and got up to return to his spot, that is when a hand stopped him.

"Help me out."

"Oh, sure."

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke, trying to ignore the sexual state he was in and placed himself in a way that he was behind Sasuke and sink his fingers into the black mass filled with white bubbles.

"No matter what, Sasuke, don't open your eyes."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told, leaning into the fingers caressing his hair. Naruto did not mind any of this at all, it was like creating a bond with the one he loved the most. When it was finish he told Sasuke to trust him and lay down so that he could wash the shampoo away. After a while Sasuke was fully washed and a towel was handed over to him.

When Sasuke was dry, Naruto told him it was his turn and that Sasuke could wait for him on the beds he had laid out for them.

Naruto was alone in the bathroom now, after the long task, so he started to take care of himself now. He heard a crash from the other side and sighed, guessing Sasuke had broken a vase or something.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

He called out from the bathroom and heard a startled 'nothing' as an answer. Naruto trusted Sasuke and leaned back on the tub, but then it hit him. Images of Sasuke leaving him brought his tired body to lift itself from the warm water and quickly dry and dress himself.

He stepped out, eyes scanning for Sasuke, immediately finding him trying to pick up the pieces of a broken vase.

"No, Sasuke. You might cut yourself. I will do it."

Sasuke looked up and watched Naruto bend down to take the pieces from the smaller hands and to pick up the ones on the floor.

"Sorry."

Sasuke apologized and Naruto looked up at him grinning.

"Heh, this is not my room, so it's fine."

Sasuke nodded relieved and watched Naruto taking the pieces away to the trash and returning. He opened the futon and noticed that Sasuke still had the towel around him. Uh oh, he forgot to buy him some pajamas. But it was late now, for the boy was already inside the futon, and Naruto decided to do the same. As long Sasuke was next to him, there was nothing to worry, he thought.

But later during night, Naruto felt a stressing emotion from Sasuke, as well what sounded like tossing noises. He looked over to the small lump next to him and looked how it moved in a panicked way.

"Sasuke."

To be continued….


	10. 10 Waking

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 10 - Waking

"Sasuke."

Naruto called out to him, lifting the futon up so find the boy experiencing a nightmare, so the blonde quickly shook him.

"Wake up!"

The boy gasped and shop up with a startled yelp, looking around him rapidly, panting harshly. Was this what Sasuke went through when his family died? Naruto thought. It ached his heart to think Sasuke would remain in his nightmare, and then wake up without anyone there for him. He wrapped his arms around the shaking frame in front of him and held Sasuke close to his chest, protecting him from all evil possible.

The boy remembered where he was and more importantly, remembered the promise Naruto had made for him. He would protect him, and indeed he is. He sighed in relief and held close to Naruto, feeling tears slip down his cheeks.

It was not too long until he fell asleep again, and the blonde allowed himself to take Sasuke to the futon with him to make sure he wouldn't have another bad dream again.

Morning came and so both males were getting ready, well only Naruto was getting ready, Sasuke was just following him with curious eyes after he got dressed up. Or maybe he was very thankful at Naruto for what he did last night, and this kind of affection was his way of appreciation.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

Naruto asked, looking over the boy behind him who nodded in determination, but with a curious look in his eyes.

"Who are we looking for, again?"

Naruto had no idea. All he knew was that this man had brown hair, nothing else. If it was short or long hair, or whatever.

"Hum, we will know when we see him."

That was the best Naruto could come up with and it was true, after all there aren't many guys in the world who can read minds, right? Well, they started to move out, and Naruto made his way towards one place he knew too well, apparently forgetting about Sasuke's tail that was out in the open. Hopefully no one will notice them.

They stopped many times on the way, since Naruto did not wish to push his sweet kitten to his limits, and he was not in such a rush after all, rather enjoying this. Naruto had came up with the idea of a cape with a hood for Sasuke to cover up his tail, after getting so many stares on his way. There was one place they stopped at, and it was quite calm. That's why Naruto decided to spend the night there.

But before night came, both males spend their day lazing out, and after a while lying on the same spot brought Sasuke to close his eyes before he could notice anything else. Naruto watched Sasuke sleep for a while before going to entertain himself with something else.

To be continued….


	11. 11 Bonds

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 11 - Bonds

Naruto watched Sasuke sleep for a while before going to entertain himself with something else.

Sasuke woke up on the pillow next to the table, and there was Naruto, and something that smelled like food. The windows outside showed signs of darkness, which meant night has come already. The blonde was watching television, so he did not notice Sasuke rising from his spot to a sitting position and rub his eyes awake. He had another dream. Not a bloody one this time, just some sort of cursed reminder of what Itachi had wanted him to do. He couldn't take it anymore, when would those dreams go away?

"Naruto."

Sasuke started, earning the blonde's attention from his cup of instant ramen.

"Hm?"

"I want you to train me."

Sasuke stated, and Naruto knew exactly why this so suddenly.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto sighed. His lovely Sasuke was being fooling with his obsession again.

"No, I must!"

Sasuke insisted.

"Train me!"

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's black eyes and not being able to resist it, brought a hand up to hold Sasuke's chin, earning the boy's full attention.

"I have something to tell you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked. He could sense it was important so he held Naruto's hand that was on his chin and sat in front of the blonde, not releasing that hand that was larger than his own.

"What is it?"

He asked, noticing that the blonde was having a hard time with it.

"Well, you see. Itachi is dead."

Naruto said it in one go, watching Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief. Damn he was too blunt and quick. The blonde man remained quiet, letting his lovely kitten to sink in the news.

"But…"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, really. Just like that?

"It's true, Sasuke. Your brother died in battle."

It was not a lie, nor complete truth. Just a fact.

"But he…"

Naruto's heart could hold no more as he pulled Sasuke to his chest holding him, and secretly basking in his scent and warmth.

"It's ok."

Naruto reassured when he felt Sasuke's body tremble against his own, and brought his hand up to caress his hair. He knew the boy hasn't harnessed his heart enough to block his feelings for his family, so he was vulnerable. But it had to be said, Naruto thought, holding the sad kitten in his arms.

It would be alright, after all Naruto is aiming to be Sasuke's pillar of strength, and he would hold Sasuke until he fell asleep after weeping all the pain away. The blonde liked these moments, where he could held onto Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. He wouldn't dare to just casually hold the boy whenever he felt the urges to, in fear of Sasuke's reaction.

As for Sasuke he wasn't sure of what to do anymore. He remained alive with determination to fulfill his brother's wish, but he had found something else to depend on. He allowed himself in deep slumber into this man who offered him love and protection, this time not bearing with another nightmare.

They did this routine for another couple weeks. Stopping by any place they would spot, obviously forgetting that they were supposed to find someone, and Naruto nearly forgetting he needed to be somewhere else. Naruto would always hold Sasuke when he was plagued by his nightmares, that seemed to become less and less frequent. That is, the nightmares stopped completely after Sasuke discovered that if he stayed next to Naruto in a very close way he would be safe from this ghostly past. And so it became a habit of his to sneak into Naruto's futon the instant lights were out. Not that Naruto minded at all.

They walked, and walked until they came to a very familiar 's first goal, Konoha. He did not wanted it to be like that. He knew the dangers it would bring to Sasuke, but he needed to come to speak with someone that was dear to him. That perverted hermit that had trained him and created a bond with him. Naruto felt kind of lost, and he needed elder advises, because he was considering fervently to abandon his duty as a ninja. But there was a problem. Just like himself, everyone else knew exactly how Sasuke looked in his young age, and really the ears kind of blend themselves with the hair, except for the pink interior. He felt Sasuke lean over for him and hold his hand. He had gotten quite fond of Naruto lately, and mostly when Naruto comforts him during his nightmares.

"It's okay, ne. I'm here."

Naruto reassured, sensing the feline's uncomfortable and distrust for the passerby. He just hoped no one he knew would spot him. And just as if that thought had brought hell along with it, came a familiar, rather disgusting voice.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

To be continued….


	12. 12 Meeting

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 12 - Meeting

"Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto grimaced, and Sasuke noticed this well, but like a curious little kitten, he looked over at the person who had called out for Naruto. To the blonde's dismay, that person could see the boy's face because of this sunny day and gasped.

"Sasuke?!"

Naruto had no choice, he had to run, so he picked Sasuke by his waist and dashed like a bunny from hunting dogs.

"Huh? Hey!!"

That person cried and chased Naruto who kept jumping and dodging trees until to his dismay, after a long run, he came to a dead end. Or more accurately, he came to dry lands with no trees or bushed to hide from.

He landed on the floor placing Sasuke beside him and turned around to come face to face with "Sakura…"

Naruto spoke, looking over at the girl who was having an anger wave rush over her, her fist raised and started to yell.

"Why are you running away from me?? And who do you have there??"

Sasuke did not liked this person at all, it was being terrible to Naruto, but because of this feeling Sasuke's ears switched in an annoyed stance, such movement that caused the hood to fall over, revealing his whole face and hat that was supposed to cover his feline parts, but even so the way his ears were, blended with his hair.

Sakura blinked, looking over at the boy, immediately recognizing him.

"Sasuke?"

Why did this person knew Sasuke's name? Sasuke wondered, but still did not changed his stance of annoyance towards the woman. She somehow had Naruto's scent on her, even if just faint, he did not liked it.

"Wow, what…what had happened to him?"

Sakura inquired, taking a cautious step by step towards the boy, who not knowing what to do allowed her to do so, but his eyes never stop studying her movements one second.

"And what is this ridiculous hat? What have you done this time Naruto!?"

Sakura yelled at the blonde, who winced and quickly turned over to Sasuke who shot a glare at the woman.

"Oh, Sasuke, you must be mad at Naruto, aren't you?"

She stated sweetly to him and brought a hand up to that hat that somehow annoyed her.

"Hey, leave Sasuke alone."

Naruto told her, but she did not listen. Sakura insisted on that hat that she could not accept on Sasuke's head. It was really out of fashion even for someone so cool like him. And so she did managed to get what she wanted; to remove that hat.

"Huh, are these…cat ears?!"

Sakura asked, now noticing the fluffy ears sticking upwards, and stared at them wiggling.

"Oh, wow! And a tail too?"

The woman leaned around Sasuke to look over his behind, leaving the feline boy rather uncomfortable. Sasuke could feel Naruto's jealous stares at the pink haired woman who studied his precious kitten like a hungry hyena.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're so cute!"

She complimented attempting to take the raven haired boy into her arms, but in a state of distrust the boy's tail jerked up in a spiky manner and rushed over to Naruto, throwing glares at the girl.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? I won't hurt you."

Sakura reassured, but Naruto was pleased at Sasuke's rejection towards her.

"Don't bother, Sakura. He only likes me, ne?"

Naruto inquired in a playful, but not so sweet manner that Sakura did not liked one bit. In truth, did she even like anything Naruto did? Sasuke nodded, mewling at Naruto who rubbed behind his ears, just to bring a purring sound out of his throat. The blonde could swear he saw a vein pop on Sakura's forehead at the scene in front of her.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't keep Sasuke all for yourself! I'm the one who missed him the most!!"

She spat hatefully, making Naruto snort, still caressing Sasuke's ears as if in fear he would get violent because of her loud screaming. No need to spill blood today, right?

"Cocky, aren't we, Sakura?"

To be continued….


	13. 13 Bitches

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 13 - Bitches

"Cocky, aren't we, Sakura?"

Naruto started in an annoyed tone, not bothering to make a sweet tone to her, nor even using the 'chan'. Not anymore.

"While all you did was whine, I was the one who actually looked for Sasuke. All you did was following me like a dog."

He couldn't believe he just said that. It was surreal to tell her off like that. Of course she was going to get violent. Just the word 'stupid' was enough to make her throw fists everywhere. And hence it came; that oh so familiar fist. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's waist and flew backwards as fast as he was able to before that woman's fist would land on the floor. When Naruto was at a safe distance, he placed Sasuke down.

"Sasuke stay here. I'm going to deal with this."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto that had a glint of fire in his eyes, so he respected his loving companion's wish and stood where he was. Naruto walked over to Sakura who stood in a fighting stance near the destroyed hole she just created. This fool had no idea of what Naruto was capable of, when he did not care for none other than Sasuke.

The blonde stopped caring for life surrounding him when it posed a threat to his reason to live. He was exactly like Kyuubi, only Naruto is not depending on the fox's power right now. He does not think this woman is worthy enough of the beast's fiery anger.

"Hand over Sasuke, Naruto!"

Sakura demanded angrily and hastily. She wanted Sasuke more than anything, and yet this incredibly moron was blocking her path for happiness. Sasuke stood aside watching both quarrel over him, with a displeased look on his face. He did not understand why that woman was attacking his Naruto. Sasuke blushed at that thought. 'His'…

This battle felt personal, something that made Sasuke's heart jealous, but pleased at the same time. He liked when Naruto was so obsessive of him. It made him feel special. The fight had started with Sakura launching her usual brutal and clumsy punches, bringing the ground to shot up and fall down like rain, something that Naruto dodges easily. He grimaced at the true beast he was so blindly in love with before. Not anymore, he would bring that woman down for the sake of his love.

"Got you!"

Sakura launched at Naruto who was caught in his thoughts and took a heavy punch on his blushing face, feeling the strong waves of chakra racing down his whole body. She smirked in triumph, already imagining herself taking over the raven haired boy all for herself and leading the normal life of a hetero couple. But she failed to notice Naruto launching at her with his glowing jutsu that takes the shape of a shuriken. He should not be using that massive power because it would damage his body greatly, but his anger filled his whole mind like a tsunami of blood.

The large shuriken-like jutsu caught Sakura like a black hole and a thousand needles made their way inside and out of her body. Sasuke watched in amazement the destructive power of his loving companion that tore that woman's body to shredded pieces. He moved from his spot and rushed to Naruto that somehow seemed fatigued from this short battle. He knew something was not right.

Naruto remained on the ground after being tossed by his own attack, breathing harshly, bathing in Sakura's agonized screams.

"Suffer…like I did…"

"Naruto? Mew!"

Naruto felt his lips curve up in a smile at that sweet worried voice. If he had any doubt in his heart for what he did, it just vanished. He looked up to see Sasuke sit beside him, gently picking his head up.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded, bringing his hand up to caress Sasuke's ear. He knew that spot would make Sasuke purr to his heart's content, which is why he touched there. He felt so happy, that he could easily ignore his body's injuries.

"I just need to rest Sasuke."

Naruto spoke tiredly, to reassure his Sasuke. He was worth anything, really. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto's attack subsiding to nothing as what only remained was splatters of blood, pieces of meat and ragged clothing on the floor. He felt a little nauseous from the sight and averted his eyes from the scene back to Naruto who noticed this and held his chin gently.

"Do you want to get out of here, Sasuke?"

He asked out of breath, clearly close to having a black out of loss of energy.

"But, you're hurt."

Sasuke argued, when he noticed that Naruto attempted to get up in such a state. But there was no way Naruto would allow Sasuke to be left out here without his surveillance. His body was failing him, but still that stubborn head of his would prevail, that is until he felt the warmth of a body weight upon him.

"Don't move, mew."

Sasuke looked down at him seriously, but secretly looking cute in Naruto's eyes who watched him. Again the blonde man felt a soothing warmth rush over his whole body in a lovingly way, which was caused by Sasuke's worry for him, and him alone. He was starting to consider not finding that man that transformed Sasuke. What would happen if he regained his memories back? Would he still seek out whatever he was after? Would he return to his cold, selfish self? Naruto trembled at the thought and brought his arms around Sasuke possessively, holding him close. The raven haired boy blinked, but leaned in his touch, taking this gesture as defeat from Naruto.

"Never leave me, Sasuke."

Naruto begged quietly in Sasuke's hair, struggling to not fall asleep by the boy's soothing scent and warm furry ears. He smiled softly when he felt a nod from Sasuke.

"I won't, Naruto."

Then Naruto's mind was gone in a deep slumber.

To be continued….


	14. 14 Retreat

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 14 - Retreat

Then Naruto's mind was gone in a deep slumber.

Sasuke watched over him, but kept alert. For the first time since he met Naruto he was by himself out in the open, and it was his turn to protect Naruto. His heart ached so much to see his loving….lover….Sasuke blushed at the thought. He became too fond of the blonde, and cared for him greatly. Because of that he had to take Naruto out of the open somehow. They were in a wide open area, and there was still that hole in the far end with the remains of that woman Naruto fought with recently.

Obviously someone would come in to check on that noise that Naruto's shuriken rasengan had created. And he was right when his ears flicked at a sound's presence. Sasuke came over to Naruto's head and placed his small hands under the blonde's arms, proceeding to drag him out of sight. He was amazed at his own strength he did not know possessing and managed to take Naruto into the forest's shield faster than he had planned to.

Just in time when he saw a large group of people landing in front of that hole. There was a gray haired man, seemingly the leader along with a black haired man that speak rather loudly, a blonde girl with a pigtail that also screamed loudly, a fat man, and another black haired man with a ponytail sticking up in a spiky way. It was strange to Sasuke that all these people had Naruto's scent on them, but he did not trust them. If they were going to be like that pink haired woman, then it would be wiser to leave away from them, so Sasuke decided to move away, but he tried to place Naruto's larger body on top of his back.

Sasuke wasn't sure about this, but he tried nonetheless, and jumped to the tree, becoming again amazed at his other unknown abilities. He could jump very high and move extremely fast, but then the boy realized he never really had the chance to test out his own powers because Naruto had protected him all the time.

The feline boy felt power rise in his heart, when he realized he could maybe, in fact, protect Naruto this time. He kept moving, always keeping a tight grip on Naruto to avoid him from falling off during a jump, and following his nose, Sasuke came to a path different from that village where Naruto had met with that woman, and obviously from where that group of people had come from.

After a while running, Sasuke came to a stop. It seemed he was in a different village and he could no longer scent those people from that other village. Sasuke placed Naruto down and checked him up. From the outside he looked fine, but something felt wrong. He let out a mewling sound and shook Naruto's shoulder, trying to wake him. He wasn't sure of what to do now.

His eyes widened when a powerful aura suddenly appeared behind him. Before Sasuke could turn around, a large hand took a hold of his small fragile neck and lifted him up.

"What the hell!"

To be continued….


	15. 15 Danger

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 15 - Danger

His eyes widened when a powerful aura suddenly appeared behind him. Before Sasuke could turn around, a large hand took a hold of his small fragile neck and lifted him up.

"What the hell!"

Sasuke spat at the large bulky man that had a firm grip on him and struggled, using his claws to scratch at his hands, but it seemed to not affect the man.

"So this is the fool who messed with my brother?! Pathetic!"

The man, in a fit of anger, threw the feline boy towards one of his minions that had kept him from moving.

"Let me go, damn it!!"

Sasuke demanded, his eyes quickly looking over at Naruto. Who were there guys? And why were they attacking them?

"I said I would execute you, and so I will…"

The man stated, bringing fear to Sasuke's heart. Was he talking about Naruto? But when the man turned to Sasuke, bearing a blade towards him, the boy swallowed. They were aiming at him instead, and he couldn't break off those minion's hold.

"Hold him still. I want Sasuke Uchiha to suffer."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't understand why, but here was this man about to kill him. The man launched his muscled arm at Sasuke, blade aiming straight to his stomach, earning a scream from Sasuke…or such would happen if Naruto had not awaken in time and had not stopped the man.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke was relieved, but deep inside he knew this meant Naruto was going to fight against everyone present here. And in such a state he is in.

"Leave Sasuke alone!"

Naruto formed a rasengan with his free hand and before he could hit, the man quickly stepped away, making signals for his minions to take Sasuke.

But the blonde somehow was in front of them before they would make their move. Sasuke looked over at Naruto shivering. There was something wrong with him. He could scent something new in him. Naruto was being controlled by Kyuubi's rage, or so it seemed and with his mighty four tails, managed to make the minions to step away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…take cover."

He heard and quickly obeyed, climbing up a tree and keeping an eye over everything, mainly Naruto.

"So, you're standing on my way, fool."

"Raikage…my words haven't gotten to you."

Naruto stated, glaring at the man in front of him, the biggest threat there was for Sasuke. And he had to eliminate him!

The man smirked at the blonde, because he had many openings, that fool. So he took the chance and delivered a punch, hearing a crack from the bones and feeling flesh tore against his fist. Naruto was sent out flying, but quickly caught his feet on the floor, and with much effort, finally stopped.

Naruto, in truth was inside his subconscious, asking for the fox's power without fear. He somehow felt that if he truly desired it, he could control this power to destroy those threats. And so it began, his clothes were burned away only to leave his bare form being engulfed in bloody flames.

Sasuke watched in awe and worry, as he could feel the evil power seeping out of Naruto's body, and hurting him further. The man snorted at the beast taking form and remained calm, for this battle would be difficult. The fox moved swiftly and performed many attack as well did his large foe.

There was a time the man's minions would try and help him, only to be tossed away like mosquitoes, and after another amount of minutes of battling, the man seemed to be worn out, and the fox kept earning more power.

From deep inside the fox's mind, where Minato resided, he desperately tried to call out for Naruto, but to no avail. The younger blonde would not stop until he stopped that enemy.

Sasuke awaited on the tree he was in, watching Naruto intensely. This battle was amazing, but his worry was overtaking him.

"Naruto!!"

Sasuke called out to him, but his yell earned both attention to him. Being tricky by nature, the fox knocked all energy out of the man with one powerful blast of chakra, and it was not difficult since the man was at his limit already.

The fox attempted to move even further, but Naruto's mind woke up from Sasuke's voice and started to take over in fear he would rampage and hurt his lovely kitten. So Naruto slowly regained his original human form, bare naked (seriously it's stupid that clothes reappear after his transformation). Sasuke jumped out of his spot and rushed over to Naruto who had fallen tiredly, body wounded badly.

Sasuke looked over at the fallen warrior. He was not dead, just injured and unconscious, but Naruto was another story.

Once again Sasuke took Naruto to a safe place, or rather that sounded like safe, just as long it was empty and placed him carefully on the floor. That battle with Raikage and his minions really taken the best out of Naruto, as he lay in a bloody mess. It was amazing that Naruto was still conscious after all that. Sasuke was becoming rather stressed. Sasuke pulled some blankets he found to cover Naruto's naked form. What could he do? He didn't know any kind of treatment to help Naruto. The only thing he could do was to hold the blonde's head on his lap and caress his hair.

"Thanks…."

Naruto spoke tiredly, trying to smile at Sasuke, but failed miserable. From inside he was happy to be held by Sasuke again, but he couldn't show it physically.

To be continued….


	16. 16 Familiar

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 16 - Familiar

Naruto spoke tiredly, trying to smile at Sasuke, but failed miserable. From inside he was happy to be held by Sasuke again, but he couldn't show it physically.

"Geez, look at the mess you've gotten yourself into."

That was a very familiar voice to Naruto and he raised his head with much effort from Sasuke's hold to be able to come to face with that man he tried so hard to find. And to think he would show up here of all places. Also Naruto was able to look at the man's face at last with one good eye that wasn't swollen.

This man had everything brown just like any common person. Short brown hair, eyebrows and eyes. Also his clothes were rather common as well; a sky blue colored t-shirt and black jeans, with black and white tennis. Naruto was disappointed. He expected the man's appearances to be just as extraordinary as his powers were. Is this even the right guy?

"Yes."

So he was, Naruto thought, when his mind question was answered. The man walked over Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's hissing sounds and frizzed tail in alarm, and bend down, avoiding Sasuke's dangerous scratches with one arm, and the other summoned mystical forces that floated over Naruto's body.

Somewhere else a tall man walked down the dark hall. He was rather annoyed by Sasuke's mysterious disappearance. He knew the boy had yet not possessed such powers to just vanish, and why during an important mission that would fulfill his selfish wish. He was too raw and naïve yet. Madara sighed, sensing the presence of his lovely spy. That tree trunk man was so loyal. Madara wished he knew what had happened to Sasuke to allow himself to be kidnapped. Possibly not by Konoha's hand. He knew of no one with such power. And his team, Hebi, was trying their best to look for Sasuke. Soon Madara would have to deal with this himself, but only until anyone's sighted that damned Uchiha boy.

Returning to the room where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"About time, I found you!"

Naruto beamed, after being healed by this stranger and regaining all of his energy back and miraculously his clothes as well. Sasuke launched at Naruto in delight, knocking the blonde off of his feet. Naruto laughed and caressed the boy's fluffy ears, reassuring Sasuke that he was truly fine.

"I'm glad you're alright."

That tender voice Naruto loved to hear so much spoke to him, and as thanks for his care, the blonde leaned up to plant a kiss on the boy's cheek, earning a little blush from Sasuke.

"Of course I am fine, Sasuke!"

Naruto sat up, allowing Sasuke to sit on his lap, and deep inside his mind he knew this would be a unique chance, and there would not be another so soon. He was talking about bringing Sasuke back to normal. As much Naruto enjoyed this sweet side of Sasuke, he couldn't protect Sasuke always, and he was well aware of the strength of his enemies. Not to mention everyone was now against them both. Naruto looked up at that stranger seriously, and after putting Sasuke aside stood up.

"You, listen up."

"Yes? Have another wish?"

The stranger inquired, but Naruto knew this weird man could read minds, but he also knew this man only acted when he was told what to do.

"Yeah, I want you to bring Sasuke to normal."

"You sure that's what you wish for?"

The brown haired man asked, watching Naruto's eyes bear a hint of hesitation, but he still nodded.

"Yeah. Bring Sasuke to normal, please."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, not quite understanding what was happening, just receiving a soft smile from his blonde lover who pushed Sasuke towards the man in front of them. Just like before, that man raised his hand and snapped his fingers, letting magic do its course, then vanished from sight.

Naruto watched Sasuke glow that very same light he saw from the very beginning of his weird quest. He watched that small frame grow back to the original age that Sasuke was in. And as if some kind of gift, Sasuke's clothes; that white shirt and the dark-purple pants returned. Sasuke stood there after that flash of light done its job. He was just like that, like nothing happened at all. Naruto could feel an aching feeling in his heart. Did that special bond he formed with Sasuke all these days were over? Just like that?

"Hey, Sasuke…"

To be continued….


	17. 17 Normal

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 17 – Normal

"Hey, Sasuke…"

Naruto tried to sound cheerful, but he failed miserably. Sasuke's gaze was calm and cool as it usually was. He had returned to his old self. That selfish self that cares for nothing other than idiotic goals with a dead end. Naruto's body started to shake, losing all faith. He regretted looking for the man that had caused his happiness. He regretted more finding that man. He caused so many misfortunes to others just to remain by Sasuke's side, and have him remain by his side.

Why did Naruto came to end it? For what!! Even if it was the right thing to do, it was not right for himself!!

Naruto fell down on his knees, broken. He started to cry out loudly, after all there was no reason to hide it anymore. He didn't cared anymore.

"Why are you crying?"

He heard that so familiar voice, but spoken in such a sweet tone. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke kneeling in front of him looking deep inside his blue eyes.

"Sasuke…?"

As if answering, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him against his bare chest, something that Naruto quickly accepted like the strongest drug in the world and gripped his arms around Sasuke's waist immediately, afraid that he would vanish right his instant.

"It's okay, Naruto."

Sasuke reassured, rubbing the blonde's back, waiting for him to compose himself.

"Oh, Sasuke. I thought I lost you!"

Naruto said in a trembling but happy voice, wiping his nose and eyes and looking up at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow.

"Was I gone?"

"So, you remember? Everything we been through?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, Naruto. Everything."

Naruto never felt so happy in his whole life. His efforts were not useless after all. He managed to break through Sasuke's walls and earned both his trust and love…right?

"Sasuke…"

It had to be said. It was held for too long now.

"Yes, Naruto?"

To be continued….


	18. 18 Lovers

The Chances of a Miracle

Chapter 18 Censored - Lovers

It had to be said. It was held for too long now.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"…I love you, Sasuke. Always."

Naruto confessed for the first time in his life and watched intensely Sasuke's expression for any sign of rejection. But he saw a pleasing blush peek out of Sasuke's cheeks as he opened his soft lips.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto launched into Sasuke's arms, causing him to fall on his back with a startled gasp. The raven haired man sighed and shook his head watching Naruto laughing and crying at the same time.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in a serious way, something that Naruto did not liked, but accepted nonetheless.

"I have something to tell you. It's about why I did not return to Konoha."

Naruto listened everything Sasuke had to say, from how his misfortunes started with the village's political affairs, how Itachi was driven to commit his crimes, and how Madara told him everything about Kohona's true colors. Naruto, for Sasuke understood his wish. He said it himself, any threat to Sasuke must be eliminated!

"Very well, Sasuke. I will help you in any way I can."

"Naruto…."

Sasuke called out to him, which Naruto obeyed willingly, looking into Sasuke's deep black eyes only to find something rather lovely. He knew he had pleased his raven haired lover with his answer. Without any words Naruto leaned over to Sasuke's soft lips, something he wished to touch for a long time ago, among other things in his 'to do' list.

Sasuke shivered slightly at the touch, moaning and allowing his mouth to open for Naruto's curious and hasty tongue as well his eager fingers that curiously touched his exposed chest.

"Damn, Sasuke, must you wear this. I don't want anyone else to see you."

Naruto breathed and taken over Sasuke's willing mind and body, becoming one that night.

(Sexual scene is available in the M-Rated section. Look for "The Chances of a Miracle Uncensored".)

In the next morning, the sun rose to a certain level making its sun rays penetrate through the window's blinds, lighting Naruto's face, whose body was leaning close to another body with pale creamy skin. The blonde opened his sleepy eyes just to see a black mass of hair in front of him. He smiled, knowing too well who was so lovingly breathing against his chest, tired from last night's activities. Naruto let Sasuke remain like that, just listening to his breathing.

The blonde knew the moment he was awake, it would not be over. It wouldn't be too long until Naruto was considered a missing nin along with Sasuke, and they would both be runaways, struggling to their last breath against formidable foes, in their goal to destroy Konoha. The whole world was against them, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle. Now he had Sasuke by his side, he knew he would become ever stronger to defeat anyone who would dare oppose him and his lovely raven haired lover. It was sad that he could not lead the normal life with the love of his life, but any life with Sasuke by his side is like a treasure.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear, not resisting to bring his fingers among that entangled mass of moist black hair. He could hear Sasuke shift slightly.

"Love you too…"

Sasuke replied sleepily. He had never been so comfortable in his whole life and lifted his head upwards to be greeting by sparkling blue sapphires.

They both kissed tenderly, and took their time with it, because the moment it was over, life would still move its course.

The end.

Now will Sasuke forget his anger towards Konoha or will this couple destroy everything and start anew?


End file.
